


Not Your (Super) Hero

by SafiiriMaagi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Crush, implied one-sided smokescreenshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafiiriMaagi/pseuds/SafiiriMaagi
Summary: He was supposed to play the part, too bad he fell in deeper than he intended.





	Not Your (Super) Hero

The arena was dead quiet, save for the echoing laughter of a small child who was being held by his employer’s mother. Everyone around them was tense, waiting with bated breath for something to happen. Anything to happen. And he waited too, a fist clenched tightly on the fabric of his pants. Next to him, his older brother sucked in a breath, his arms folded neatly over his chest.

And then…

Light filled the stadium, making it too bright for anyone to see and even Tsukikage had to turn away to shield his eyes from it. When he looked back, an entire group of people stood in the middle of the field, as if transported by magic.

Their allies from Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz stood there, looking equally bewildered to be here. And lastly…

She appeared, looking almost like an angel with the way light wove around her. And she smiled. A smile so serene it was hard to believe what she had gone through in the past weeks. No trace of sadness or even fear, just a soft smile on her lips.

And before he realized it, Tsukikage was smiling too. Even though it was well hidden by the cloth that covered most of his face, he smiled. He kept his eyes on Hiiragi Yuzu as she embraced her friends, her family, and Sakaki Yuuya, tears falling down her cheeks. 

He looked away then, ignoring the painful pang in his chest when she began walking away with her family, with the people she loved. He was meant to be a shadow, forever shrouded in darkness. But for a moment, just a single moment, he too walked in the light.


End file.
